Boundaries, Lines Crossed, and Love
by gleeklover527
Summary: My version of what happened in 4x04. How does Jane react when Maura is thrown in prison? She can't sit around and wait for something to happen she has to take charge. How far will she go?


A/N: I know some people might not agree with what Jane does but I look at it in this way. In the first season Jane, Frost, and Korsak made the decision to let Doyle handle the O'Rourke situation without hesitation. So if she would risk her badge for that I have a hard time believing she wouldn't do the same thing if she thought she could protect Maura now.

"Who did this to you?"

"Jane, please. Just focus on getting me out of here." Maura pleaded looking at her best friend, "It's not going to happen again."

The detective ran her thumb across the injury with a light graze and her eyes hardened when Maura winced, "I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

When Jane took in a deep breath it was obvious to Maura that the brunette was trying not to cry. As she moved her hand Jane turned to look at the inmates, "She's untouchable. Do you understand? If you touch her I will make it my life's mission to ruin yours."

With one last look to the Medical Examiner Jane signaled to the guard to let her out. After the door closed Jane stared through the glass at her best friend.

"Mary Pat?"

"Yes detective?"

"Where's the inmate who hurt Dr. Isles?"

"Solitary. Took her there as soon as it happened."

"Can you put her in an interrogation room? I need to question her...about a crime."

"Of course." The guard went to leave when she saw a hundred dollar bill sticking out of her pocket. Glancing over at the other woman with questions Jane's eyes were black with rage.

"Sometimes video cameras go down."

"The equipment is old." Mary Pat agreed before walking off to retrieve the inmate.

When the door of the interrogation room closed Jane observed the woman standing in front of her. She was trying to look tough, intimidating. She was failing miserably.

"Look cop I don't know nothin' about any case and I'm not talking to you without my lawyer."

"I don't plan on you doing much talking." Jane pushed her against the wall, "I'll be explaining things to you. Earlier you thought it was a good idea to punch Maura Isles."

"You mean that stuck-up bitch."

The detective let out a humorless laugh and punched the inmate in the ribs hard enough to take her breath, "I mean the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts. And I'm telling you that mistake was costly."

"I'm not afraid of you bitch."

"No?" The brunette brought her knee up until it make contact with the other woman's abdomen satisfied when she bent over in agony, "You better be fucking terrified. When you close your eyes at night I should be the one haunting your dreams."

As the inmate coughed Jane shoved her until she was on the ground resting on her knees.

"Fuck you and your bitch."

"And I thought you had learned your lesson." A boot to the same ribs she had hit earlier silenced any more remarks

"Listen carefully to what I'm about to say." Jane grabbed the criminal's hair and forced her head back so she was looking up at the detective, "You will protect Maura Isles when you get back into general pop. You know why?"

"Why?" She choked out fear evident in her eyes.

"Cause you're my bitch now."

Opening the door she looked at Mary Pat, "She's all yours."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane opened the door of her apartment and seeing her mother on the other side she felt her jaw tighten. It really wasn't a good idea that the woman was here right now. Frankie made a comment and she shot him a look to shut him up.

"Jane I couldn't have given you that video. You would have been so conflicted."

"No I really wouldn't have. I would've deleted the damn thing."

"And hated yourself after. You're a good cop and breaking the law isn't something you do."

"For Maura? Are you serious? For her I...I've done a hell of a lot worse than deleting some video."

"What are you talking about?" Frankie asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing." She shook her head, "I just can't believe you of all people would do this."

"I couldn't just sit on this Jane! I had to think of my conscience!"

"Your conscience! Yours was fine when Tommy screwed up and you asked us," Pointing at herself and then Frankie, "to fix it for him! So don't stand there and act like you haven't asked us to bend the law. Maura took you in! She gave you a home! This is how you repay her?"

"I love Maura and I'm beyond thankful for everything she has done for this family. But I had to do what I thought was right Jane."

"She saved Frankie's life, she vouched for Tommy so he would have somewhere to stay, she's allowed you to do anything you want in HER home, and she...she takes care of me, even when I don't deserve it. So if you came here thinking I would let this go or forgive you, you're sadly mistaken."

"Jane...the evidence against Maura is overwhelming. I mean there's a chance that..."

Frankie was cut off by the sound of his sister's voice, "If you two can't be supportive of Maura and have faith in her then you can get out of my apartment."

"If she did this Jane then she'll have to go to prison."

"Let me tell you something, if she goes to prison it'll be over my dead body. Now until you two can respect my best friend show yourselves out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night after Jane left Maura had been bombarded with questions about how she snagged such a 'feisty, panties ruining cop'. Apparently Jane had made quite the impression on the inmates. They were scared of her but they were also extremely turned on at the brunette's display of possessiveness (which Maura had to admit when she looked back at it was highly arousing in a very caveman like way). Somehow Maura had managed to avoid lying but answered their questions in a way that was satisfactory. But the next night when the inmate who had given her the black eye came out of solitary she had to admit she was a little nervous. The lights turned out and the curly haired woman whispered her name.

"Yes?" The medical examiner responded reluctantly

"You're safe."

"Says the woman who gave me a black eye."

"Your girlfriend and I…came to an understanding."

That made Maura turn to look at her completely surprised by that response, "You talked to Jane?"

"Something like that. Look just don't worry about anyone in here. I got your back."

Maura simply nodded her head and began to wonder what in the world Jane could have said to make the woman change her mind so quickly. When she got out of here she'd have to ask the detective…if she got out of here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane had never been happier to arrest someone in her entire life. Putting the handcuffs on Tucker she made sure to tighten them a little extra enjoying the way he groaned in pain. Walking to the cruiser nearby she opened the door and pushed him inside, 'forgetting' to duck his head.

"Sorry about that Fucker...I mean Tucker." She slammed the door and looked back at her two colleagues with a smile, "Thanks guys."

"Of course Jane."

"We got your back partner."

"You think you two can handle this for me?"

"Got something to do?" Korsak asked already knowing the answer before Jane could respond.

"You could say that."

Walking off to her own cruiser she pulled out her phone and dialed the number she had memorized in the past few days, "Justin? It's Jane Rizzoli. I know it's late but we just arrested the real murderer. How many favors does a judge owe you in this city? I want to see Maura at home tonight."

By the time Jane walked into the prison Maura was already walking toward the exit. Smiling widely she accepted the embrace without hesitation. Whispering words of love and happiness into the blonde hair she nodded at Mary Pat who returned it in kind before she left. Pulling back Jane interlaced their fingers.

"Why don't we get you out of here?"

"Yes, please."

"What do you wanna do first?"

"I just want a shower. A nice warm shower without worrying about convicted felons surrounding me."

"Well let's make that happen then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura walked into the living room feeling more refreshed and happy then she had in days. Her shower (almost an hour long one) was exactly what she needed and she could smell Jane was cooking. Smiling she made her way into the kitchen and watched her best friend move comfortably around the room.

"What are you making?"

"My specialty."

"You have a specialty?" Maura questioned sitting down at the bar as Jane finished preparing the food.

"Oh very funny Maura. And yes I do." Flipping something out of the pan onto a plate she turned to her best friend with a smile, "Here you go."

"Grilled cheese?"

"I know you probably would have wanted a more glorious first meal out of prison but this is the one thing I usually don't screw up in the kitchen so…" A finger covering her mouth made Jane stop talking.

"I love it and this is exactly what I wanted when I walked out of there."

"A grilled cheese sandwich?"

"You." Reaching across until she found Jane's hand she squeezed it, "I just wanted you."

"Maura when you were in there…I didn't know what I would do. I just needed you out here with me, I needed to be able to argue with you, to touch you."

"Oh, Jane."

"And then when Ma turned over that video."

"She had to do what she thought was right."

"That's such bullshit. She lives in your guesthouse Maura. After everything you've done for this family she threw you under the bus."

"I don't blame Angela, Jane. I wouldn't have ever wanted her to have a burdened conscience because of me."

"Her conscience should have been just fine. And she went behind my back to give it to my boss slash her boyfriend."

"She didn't want to put you in that situation."

"That's what she said."

"Seriously Jane? You're saying that joke right now?"

"No! I mean literally that's what Ma said."

"Oh," They shared a smile before Maura spoke again, "I know you would do anything to protect me. Including talking to the inmate who punched me."

"She tell you that?"

"She informed you two came to an understanding. Though she didn't give me any details. Are you going to give me details?"

"Probably not." Jane brought up the hand of Maura's she was holding to kiss it, "I have another side of me. A side that you've never seen, a side I never want you to see. That side comes out sometimes when I'm protecting you."

"Jane…"

"Maura as long as I'm breathing I'll be taking care of you."

Picking up half the sandwich with her free hand Maura smiled when she took a bite, "Delicious. Who knew you were so talented Jane Rizzoli?"

"No one but you Isles."

"Jane, you know how I feel about you right?"

"The same way I feel about you?"

"I don't guess, you know that."

"Alright then. I loved you before you knew who your father was, I loved you after, I loved you before Hope, I loved you after, I loved you before prison, and I love you after. Now you don't need to guess."

"I love you too Jane. And I have always loved you, I always will." Reaching for the other half of the grilled cheese Jane smiled content just to watch Maura sit across from her. This was a new beginning for the both of them and she had never been happier in her entire life.


End file.
